simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jefe Wiggum
Clancy Wiggum, conocido como Jefe Wiggum es el jefe de policía de Springfield. Información general Clancy Wiggum nació en Baltimore, Maryland. Es el jefe de policía de Springfield y representa al estereotipo de policía americano: obeso, incompetente, aficionado a las rosquillas y perezoso. En un episodio se menciona que Wiggum obtuvo el trabajo de jefe de policía porque "se lo dieron al primero que tomó el trabajo", pero en contraposición a esto, en otro capítulo se da a conocer que Wiggum era un simple guardia de seguridad de la Universidad Estatal de Springfield, y que, no podía entrar a la academia debido su asma que luego fuera curado gracias a Mona Simpson. En su trabajo diario es asistido por dos policías más Eddie y Lou, quiénes en apariencia serían más inteligentes, pero al parecer ninguno sabe de leyes, en una ocasión, Wiggum le menciona a Marge que no existen leyes contra las cartas de amenaza. Aunque es el encargado principal de la seguridad de Springfield, parece ser bastante incompetente en situaciones extremas, es incluso algo corrupto, en varios episodios se lo ha visto pidiendo sobornos para no hacer multas de tránsito, en un capítulo le pide a Homer un soborno para no hacerle una multa por el local no autorizado de juegos de feria que tenía a su cargo, pero a pesar de esto, tiene actitudes muy solidarias, ayudo a buscar al que le disparó al Sr. Burns, en otro episodio ayudó a Homer a reconciliarse con Marge, mientras la seguían a ella y a Ruth Powers desde la patrulla, y Homer le hablaba con un megáfono ("Marge on the lam", temporada 5);otra ocasion en la que wiggum se muestra solidario ocurre en "Marge y la taberna de Moe", cuando Homer alarmado ante la relacion emocional que existe entre Moe y Marge, temiendo que su matrimonio se destruya, inicia una desesperada carrera hacia el aeropuerto para tratar de impedir su viaje a Aruba; en el camino es interceptado por Wiggum, quien comprende como se siente y le ayuda, le abre paso en la autopista y le acerca al avion de Marge y Moe en una escalera mecanica(temporada 16). En varias oportunidades salvó a Bart cuando estaba a punto de caer en las manos del Sideshow Bob pero la vez que más queda en evidencia esto es cuando la salva a Mona Simpson de ser atrapada por el Sr. Burns. Es bastante perezoso, durante sus guardias en la carretera suele encontrar excusas para no perseguir los autos, en ocasiones es porque estaba comiendo, en otras por simple haraganería como cuando dejó escapar al Sr. Burns, Homer y Smithers en un auto de los años 30, porque según él, ese auto no coincidía con la descripción de color que le habían dicho por radio, incluso no tiene idea de las rutas ni de como trasmitir una descripción de un lugar, en "Marge on the lam", Wiggum decía por radio: "Estoy en una carretera, parece de asfalto, hay árboles y estoy debajo del sol... ahora. Wiggum como policía En muchas oportunidades se puso en evidencia la falta de profesionalismo de Wiggum en los momentos críticos, en un episodio un hombre se presenta en la jefatura de policía y le dice a Wiggum que incendió una casa y teme volver a hacerlo, a lo que Wiggum responde "si, ya lo estoy redactando en mi máquina de escribir invisible, orate", otra oportunidad decidió no responder los avisos de gente que reclamaba que un elefante (Stampy, una mascota de Bart) estaba destruyendo sus propiedades, en otra oportunidad dijo que no iba a atender las llamadas de la gente porque estaban muy ocupados en la jefatura, y en realidad lo único que estaba haciendo era jugar a las cartas con otros policías. En otro capítulo, cuando Marge golpeó a un ladrón que le había sacado la cartera unos meses antes, Wiggum le dice a la gente en la calle "qué miran perezosos, no van a capturar a sus agresores sólo mirando". También se lo ha visto no respetar los procedimientos normales, por ejemplo, en el episodio en que Bart quería recuperar a Ayudante de Santa, el ciego que lo tenía llamó a la policía, y Wiggum tiró la puerta de la casa y luego tocó el timbre y dice Buenas! policía!, hay Dios, si esta no era la casa voy a tener problemas, incluso en esa misma escena Bart se va con su perro y se ve como llega otra patrulla y de adentro salen policías con una prostituta. En capítulo "Jazzy and the Pussycats", temporada 18, se lo ve montar a un avestruz como coche de policía. Sin embargo en varios episodios, Wiggum actuó profesionalmente, en el capítulo en que le disparan al Señor Burns, él descubre positivamente que las huellas sobre el arma con que le dispararon a Burns eran de Homer, incluso encontró a Bart rápidamente cuando este huyó de su casa y se fue con Kirk Van Houten (fue el sonido que se oia en la comunicacion telefonica, que le resulto familiar y la informacion aportada por Apu, lo que lo llevo a resolver el caso en forma exitosa). Apariciones * Homer's odyssey. (Primera Aparición). * The telltale head. * Krusty gets busted. * Bart gets an F. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * Principal charming. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Like father, like clown. * Radio Bart. * Lisa the greek. * Homer alone. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Dog of death. * Black widower. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * Marge vs. Monorail. * Duffless. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Cape feare. * Bart's comet. * Much Apu about nothing. * All's fair in oven war. * The girl who slept too litte. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * The last of the red hat mamas. * Million dollar Abie. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). (Última Aparición).